Tu soberbia es tu condena
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro La Caída del Crepúsculo. Aro está decidido a acabar con los Cullen de una vez en el claro de Forks. Lo ha deseado muchas veces y decide hacerlo. Sin embargo, al comunicarle Alice su futuro debido a esa decisión le hace pensar en su propia necesidad de poder y revalúa su acciones. Su soberbia lo condena y lo hará siempre.


**_ Mi primer reto, esperemos que les agrade!_**

**_ Este fic participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro La Caída del Crepúsculo._**

**_ Pecado Capital: Soberbia._**

**_Genéricamente se la define como la sobrevaloración del yo respecto de otros, para superar, alcanzar o superponerse a un obstáculo o situación, o bien en alcanzar una elevada desvalorización del contexto. También se puede definir la soberbia como la creencia de que todo lo que se posee es superior, que se es capaz de superar todo lo que digan o hagan los demás, o de superar los prejuicios_**

* * *

Aro Vulturi miraba al clan de los Cullen con recelo. Él se encontraba de pie al centro del semicírculo que formaba su guardia con los testigos que habían traído desde Italia. Ya había escuchado todo lo que los testigos de los Cullen habían dicho sobre la niña híbrida de Edward e Isabella. Sin embargo, poco le importaba si era un peligro a futuro o no. Él detestaba y envidiaba a Carlisle y su familia. Por lo que, si podía tener la oportunidad de eliminarlos de una vez, no iba a dudar en hacerlo. Era una pena que Edward y su esposa no se quisieran unirse a su guardia. Pero, Alice, a quién más anhelaba era otra historia, ya que no estaba allí con ellos. No iba a desistir de sus dos planes, eliminar a ese aquelarre en crecimiento y poseer a Alice en la guardia. Tarde o tempano lo iba a lograr porque nadie en la faz de la tierra, humano, lobo o inmortal podía contra él.

Caius hablaba en voz baja hacia él, pero no le importaba ni una palabra de lo que dijera. La decisión era de él y él siempre tomaba las decisiones correctas. Lo mejor para su poder. El de los Vulturi. Ya había tomado una decisión desde hacía mucho tiempo y era destruir al aquelarre que se encontraba enfrentando. Si bien Carlisle había sido una clase de amigo y procuraban paz entre ellos, Aro jamás había hablado con sinceridad. Todo había sido parte de un acto de teatro para conseguir aumentar el poder y el respeto a los Vulturi, a él y sus dos hermanos. Pero, cuando tuvo noticias de que el aquelarre había crecido hasta ser cinco, y que uno de ellos tenía la capacidad de leer la mente durante el momento en que estaba presente, él quería poseer eso a su favor. Tenía que tenerlo. Pero iba a tener que ser cuidadoso en su plan. Y luego, años más tarde cuando le llegó la noticia de la mano del mismísimo Carlisle, de que su "familia" tenía dos miembros más y posteriormente mandara a vigilar y descubriera de que Alice Cullen tuviera el poder de ver el futuro, le hizo ansiar más el quererlos en su guardia. A su disposición, sirviendo para él, a su superior, su rey.

Regresando a la actualidad, al claro próximo a la batalla, sabía que Edward estaría escuchando sus pensamientos. Pero qué importaba. Iba a morir si no se unía a él y dejaba atrás a los demás. Estaba a punto de dar a conocer su decisión que libraría la batalla cuando un olor conocido por la mayoría de ellos llegó a la zona. Alice Cullen, la pequeña vidente. Tal vez éste era el día que iba a lograr su cometido, el poder total.

La vio ingresar al claro nevado junto con su compañero. Con un sutil movimiento de su mano, la guardia quedó en espera y todos en silencio. Le gustaba tener el poder de todo y sobre todos. Miró a la pequeña vampiro dar un paso hacia él, diciendo que tenía la prueba fehaciente de que la niña, Reneesme, no sería jamás un peligro ni para humanos ni para vampiros. Su compañero también intentó acercarse junto a ella, pero hizo una seña a dos guardias para que lo detuvieran en su lugar. Realmente no le importaba que él se molestara por no dejarle ir con ella, pero a Aro le dio satisfacción al ver su cara. Cuando ella llegó a su lado y le tendió la mano, supo que debía de querer mostrarle algo, una visión. Sin duda debido a la decisión que ya había tomado.

Le tomó la mano a ella y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Y lo que estaba viendo no le estaba gustando. No del todo. Él se vio a si mismo matar a Carlisle, un gusto que quería darse desde hace siglos. Vio el comienzo de la lucha. La muerte de Jasper, el compañero de Alice, la muerte de algunos lobos, la de Marcus y la de Caius. Y luego, lo que lo enfureció de sobremanera, su propia muerte a manos de Edward e Isabella.

A medida que revivía la última parte en su mente, el fuego sobre él mismo, volvió a la realidad y Alice retiró con un poco de fuerza su mano de las de él. La miró y escuchó cuando ella le dijo que ese era su futuro si no cambiaba de decisión. No podía ser, él jamás tomaba la decisión equivocada, siempre tenía razón sobre todo lo que decía o hacía. Estaba furioso. Pero si ella tenía razón, él moriría y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Él era el vampiro más importante en el mundo, él era quien tomaba las decisiones de vida y muerte por los demás. Una parte de él le decía que ella estaba engañándolo, que era un truco para hacer retroceder la batalla y detener la exterminación de su "familia".

Siguió mirándola con cautela y la observo en el preciso segundo donde ella miró a los ojos de su compañero y notó el miedo en los ojos de Alice y sintió, realmente sintió el terror y furia que Jasper emanaba. Entonces debía de estar diciendo la verdad. La visión que le había mostrado era realmente lo que iba a suceder.

Volvió a escuchar a Caius hablándole, diciéndole lo mismo que parte de su mente aún gritaba. Pero, finalmente, tomó la decisión más conveniente para él. Era demasiado importante seguir con su vida para fortalecer su poder y mantener a la guardia. Se preocupaba demasiado por él mismo y no iba a ponerse en peligro.

Finalmente, comunicó a todos los presentes la decisión de marcharse, luego de escuchar lo que Nahuel y Hulien habían contado y procedió a decirle a todos sus escoltas que se marcharan. Todos los Vulturis y sus testigos empezaron a desaparecer en las profundidades del bosque de donde habían venido y, antes de desaparecer con ellos, se giró y miró a los Cullen una vez más. Dio un deseo de paz demasiado falso. Y en su mente prometió otro encuentro, sabiendo que Edward lo escucharía.

Cuando se habían alejado de Forks y regresaban a Italia, él se reprendió a sí mismo. Su propia soberbia lo había llevado a retroceder ante sus enemigos personales.

Pero algún día, lejano en el futuro o no, él se saldría con la suya. Porque siempre conseguía lo que quería.


End file.
